


Salah Paham 2

by Jeannexta



Category: Just Friends - CL NOV (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys' Love, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seme!Bagas, Sequel, Uke!Aaron, baron - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Bagas mendadak bersikap aneh. Dan Aaron yakin pasti karena perkataannya.
Relationships: Bagas Adnan/Aaron Abifandya
Kudos: 1





	Salah Paham 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter Just Friends yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik CL NOV. Namun cerita fanfiksi ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. 
> 
> Setting: Canon 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre(s): Friendship, Humor, Romance.
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Pairing: Bagas Adnan×Aaron Abifandya (BaRon)
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Ada sedikit adegan yang menjurus ke arah mesum. Dialognya sengaja dibuat tidak baku, supaya tidak terkesan kaku. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> ***
> 
> Sebuah sekuel dari fic 'Salah Paham'.

Lewat ekor matanya, Aaron melirik Bagas yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Pemuda itu tampak serius mengerjakan soal latihan kimia. Sesekali pensil yang dipegangnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sebelum dipakai menulis di atas buku.

"Soal nomor tujuh yang kamu kerjain salah tuh," kata Aaron, saat matanya menangkap soal yang dikerjakan Bagas tidak benar.

Bagas ber-oh pendek tanpa menoleh. Kemudian mengambil penghapus karet untuk menghapus jawabannya yang salah.

"Mau aku bantu jelasin cara nyelesein soal nomor tujuh itu?" tawar Aaron, sudah siap menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat.

"Nggak usah," penolakan itu membuat Aaron seketika mematung. Apalagi Bagas masih tak menoleh ke arahnya saat melanjutkan, "Aku bisa kok."

Aaron terdiam. Tidak biasanya Bagas menolaknya seperti ini. Padahal hampir sebelas tahun selalu bersama, Bagas paling senang kalau dia membantu dalam pelajaran. Tapi kok ini—

"Angga, bisa minta tolong jelasin cara nyelesein soal nomor tujuh?"

Aaron sontak melotot. Bagas malah meminta bantuan Angga yang duduk di depannya.

"Boleh kok, Abang." Angga berbalik dengan bibir tersenyum. "Tumben, biasanya Abang selalu minta bantuan Aaron. Lagi marahan, ya?"

"Nggak kok. Cuma nggak mau ganggu Aaron aja."

Apa-apaan ini?! Aaron membelalak tak percaya. Bagas kesambet apaan sampai berpikiran begitu? Padahal selama ini meski Bagas seringkali mengganggunya dengan hal-hal yang kebanyakan tak penting, tapi Aaron tidak pernah protes kok!

*******

  
"Bagas!"

Bagas nyaris terlonjak begitu dia membuka pintu bilik toilet dari dalam dan mendapati Aaron sudah berdiri menunggunya di luar.

"Kamu kok hari ini aneh banget, sih?"

"Aneh apanya?" Kedua alis Bagas terangkat. "Aku masih sama seperti biasa kok."

"Tadi saat pelajaran kimia kamu menolak saat aku mau bantuin, dan malah minta bantuan Angga!"

"Hanya karena itu aja kamu bilang aku aneh?"

Aaron mendengus, "Kemarin juga kamu aneh! Pas aku dideketin dua cowok di mekdi, kamu diem aja!"

"Ya 'kan dua cowok itu cuma nanyain gambar yang ada di buku kamu. Masa harus aku larang? Barangkali aja mereka tertarik sama gambar buatanmu terus minta dibuatin, lalu kamu dibayar. 'Kan bagus buat nambah uang jajan kamu," jelas Bagas.

Aaron menggeram tertahan. Bagas terkadang tidak peka atau memang bego permanen, sih?

"Woi kampret! Kalo mau adu bacot di luar sono! Bikin orang yang mau berak jadi nggak bisa ngeluarin dengan lancar tau!" protes suara dari bilik toilet paling ujung.

"Maaf! Ini udah mau pergi kok!" Bagas membalas sambil berlalu. Namun belum sempat kakinya melewati pintu, lengannya ditahan Aaron dari belakang.

"Aku masih belum selesai ngomong." Aaron menatap lurus.

Bagas menarik napas, "Makanya ini kita pindah dulu ke tempat lain."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di belakang gedung sekolah yang jarang dilewati orang. Bagas berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sementara Aaron berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Sikap anehmu ini, apa jangan-jangan karena perkataanku minggu lalu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jadi benar karena perkataanku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Aaron yakin sikap aneh Bagas memang karena apa yang dikatakannya minggu lalu.

_"Pokoknya nggak ada lagi seks! Kamu tau nggak, Mamahku jadi curiga karena ngeliat aku jalan aneh selama beberapa hari setelah melakukan itu denganmu!"_

_"Tapi 'kan, Ron, kalau kebutuhan biologisku nggak terpenuhi, bisa-bisa aku kena impoten!"_

_"Bodo amat! Nggak ada lagi seks sampe aku memang ingin!"_

Mengingat itu, Aaron jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia memang tak mempermasalahkan nafsu birahi Bagas. Mereka masih sama-sama anak muda. Jadi wajar kalau tiang bendera Bagas setiap hari berdiri tegak jika bersamanya.

"Maaf, harusnya aku nggak ngomong begitu." Aaron menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Aku nggak masalah dengan _skinship_. Tapi kalau seks, bisa nggak kita bicarain kapan waktu yang tepat untuk kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Baiklah." Bagas mendekat dan menarik Aaron ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang kamu ngomong begini. Jujur aja, aku agak marah saat kamu bilang nggak ada seks lagi."

"Tapi sekarang kamu udah nggak marah lagi, 'kan?" Jemari Aaron menari-nari di belakang kepala Bagas, memainkan bagian bawah rambut pemuda itu yang agak tipis.

"Kamu tau kalo aku nggak bisa marah lama-lama sama kamu," bisik Bagas.

Aaron tertawa pelan. "Kalo gitu pulang sekolah bentar traktir aku nonton film di bioskop dong!"

"Boleh. Mau nonton apa?"

" _Bloodshot_!"

*******

  
Satu per satu lampu dipadamkan. Layar besar di depan mulai memutar iklan sebelum film utama dimainkan. Aaron mengunyah _popcorn_ tanpa menoleh. Sementara Bagas masih sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

Ketika film yang ditunggu akhirnya dimulai, Bagas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian dengan jahil dia menarik tangan Aaron yang memegang _popcorn_ untuk disuapi ke dalam mulutnya. Aaron awalnya merespon biasa saja. Namun saat Bagas sengaja menjilati ujung jarinya, Aaron tak bisa menahan jeritannya. Untunglah mereka duduk di barisan paling belakang dan penonton di dalam bioskop itu juga tak banyak.

"Jangan gitu dong, Gas! Nanti diliatin orang tau!"

"Gelap begini. Siapa juga yang bisa ngeliat?"

"Meski begitu, ini 'kan tempat publik!"

"Tau nggak, sekali-kali aku jadi pengen coba melakukan hal mesum denganmu di bioskop."

Aaron melotot. Bagas terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya setelah sempat adu mulut singkat, keduanya mulai fokus menonton.

*******

  
"Ron, kita singgah di _minimarket_ dulu, ya? Aku mau beli sabun dan tisu di rumah udah abis."

Aaron menoleh dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Beneran abis bukan karena hal lain kok!" Bagas jadi sedikit tersipu. Tapi Aaron masih menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Tak ada pilihan, Bagas akhirnya jujur juga. "Iya, iya, sebagian karena aku abisin gegara hal lain kok! Puas kamu dengarnya?"

Aaron mengangguk. Tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. Begitu memasuki _minimarket_ , keduanya berpisah arah untuk mencari keperluan sendiri-sendiri.

Kedua kaki Aaron melangkah di lorong yang lebarnya hanya sekitar satu setengah meter. Sepasang matanya melihat barang-barang yang ada di rak setinggi dada orang dewasa. Langkah Aaron mendadak terhenti di depan sebuah rak yang jelas barang-barangnya tidak dijual untuk anak di bawah umur. Cukup lama Aaron memandangi barang-barang di rak itu, sebelum akhirnya dia hengkang dari situ saat wanita paruh baya melewatinya sambil berdeham.

Aaron akhirnya pergi menuju rak yang dipenuhi mi instan. Mengambil tiga bungkus, sebelum berjalan menuju kasir. Ternyata Bagas sudah lebih dulu membayar keperluannya.

"Sama sekalian ini juga deh, Mbak." Bagas langsung mengambil mi instan di tangan Aaron untuk dibayarnya. "Udah itu aja, Ron?" tanyanya saat kembali menoleh.

Aaron mengangguk. Sebenarnya ada barang lain yang tadi ingin diambilnya. Tapi dia jadi malu kalau sampai dilihat Bagas.

"Yuk, pulang!" Bagas merangkul pundak Aaron dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju pintu.

*******

  
Aaron melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Bagas dengan alis mengerut. Kosong, tak ada ibunya Bagas yang biasa menyapa ketika melihatnya mampir.

"Bundamu lagi keluar, ya?"

"Iya. Kemarin malam bilang ke aku kalo ada urusan, terus nanti pulang besok malam."

Eh, tunggu. Jadi Bagas cuma sendiri di rumah dong?

Kedua mata Aaron mengikuti punggung Bagas. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lemari es untuk memasukkan beberapa minuman kaleng soda yang tadi dibelinya di _minimarket_.

"Bagas," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Bagas menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Emm—itu, 'kan sekarang kamu lagi sendiri di rumah. Jadi—"

"Jadi?" Bagas menunggu lanjutannya.

Aaron jadi malu. Peka dong! Peka! Masa aku harus jelasin secara detail sih?! batinnya dalam hati. "Aku mau numpang bikin mi instan!" dengus Aaron, dongkol karena Bagas yang tak peka dengan maksudnya.

"Oh, yaudah bikin aja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu di kamar."

Sepeninggal Bagas, Aaron menarik kursi di depan meja makan dan duduk dengan raut wajah bete. Mungkin lebih baik dia pulang saja.

"Lho, nggak jadi bikin mi instannya?" Bagas heran melihat Aaron yang hanya duduk tanpa memasak apa-apa. "Mau aku yang buatin aja?"

Aaron menoleh. "Nggak usah," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi. "Aku mau pulang aja."

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba bete gitu?" Kedua alis Bagas mengerut.

"Kamu nggak peka, sih!" tandas Aaron.

Bagas mengerjap. "Kata siapa aku nggak peka?" Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik yang ada di atas meja. "Kamu mau ini, 'kan?" Diulurkannya cokelat putih ke arah Aaron dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Hah? Cokelat?"

"Tadi pas di _minimarket_ aku liat kamu berdiri di depan rak sambil liatin cokelat-cokelat ini, 'kan? Terus aku baru ingat kalau hari ini _White Day_."

"...Aku malah baru ingat hari ini _White Day_..." sebelah tangan Aaron menutup wajahnya. Sebenarnya bukan cokelat ini yang tadi dilihatnya di rak, melainkan—ah, sudahlah. "Makasih, ya."

"Kamu nggak kasih balasan untukku, Ron?"

"Yaudah cokelat ini kita makan berdua aja. Lagian aku nggak nyiapin apa-apa buat kamu."

"Boleh nggak aku minta yang lain?"

Baru saja bibir Aaron terbuka untuk bertanya, Bagas tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan dibuat terduduk di pinggir meja makan. Jarak di antara mereka tereliminasi saat wajah Bagas mendekat, mengecup singkat bibir Aaron yang setengah terbuka.

"Kebetulan bundaku lagi nggak ada nih. Boleh nggak aku minta jatah lagi?" Suara itu terdengar menggoda sekaligus memohon.

"Tadi 'kan aku udah ngomong, tapi kamu aja yang nggak peka!"

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Nggak ada siaran ulang!"

Bibir Bagas langsung maju beberapa senti. Manyun. Aaron tertawa geli, sebelum menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memberi kecupan ringan.

"Tau nggak, tadi pas di _minimarket_ aku bukan liatin cokelat-cokelat di rak. Tapi—" sengaja digantung agar Bagas semakin penasaran. Aaron melanjutkan dengan bisikan di depan telinga, "—kondom."

Melihat wajah bengong Bagas, gelak tawa Aaron berhamburan dari bibir. Begitu sadar dari bengongnya, Bagas langsung menggelitiki pinggang Aaron hingga pemuda itu menjerit-jerit minta ampun.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Aku udah _lapar_ banget nih mau _makan_ kamu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Bagas mengangkat Aaron ke atas pundaknya seperti karung beras.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**Selesai**


End file.
